PPC Rec Center/JulyFlame's List
Hi, if you're reading this, you probably found it from the PPC Rec Center! This list is woefully short at the moment. Harry Potter Recs Let's Try That Again, Shall We? by Circaea Explicit *Incomplete/Work In Process! *Warnings I have for it: Rape/Non-Con *Summary: A time-travel story of the re-do variety. Not Harry-centric. Will get darker and more complicated over time without being entirely serious either. *Reason I like it: It's an excellent redo story, and long. I found the first few chapters awkward, but as I continued to read it I found it getting into its groove, and comfortably so. Many characters we normally don't see in fic or focused on get the limelight in this story, and she doesn't shy away from having original characters to fill in spots that canon characters could not without much personality twisting. Dudley Dursley and the Knights of Walpurgis by HumanTales T *Incomplete *Summary: After twenty years of happy normalcy, Dudley sees another letter from Hogwarts. This one is addressed to his daughter. Author's Notes: Beta'ed by muggle prof. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. *Reason I like it: Wide spanning! We see them as adults! It builds up! Harry is awesome. As are the next gen kids in this, uncanonical and canonical. Well Roared, Lion by treeson M *Incomplete *Summary: It seemed ironic that the one thing that could ruin the magical world, the defeat of Voldemort, and Hermione Granger's perfectly ordered life was a book. Time-travel fic. DH, but not epilogue, compliant. *Reason I like it: A lovely build up of Hermione's character, and showing exactly how charming and malevolent certain characters really could be. Back Again, Harry? by Jedi Buttercup T *Incomplete *Summary: Harry makes a different choice in King's Cross and is given the double-edged gift of a second chance. *Reason I like it: If you can't tell by now, I have a weak spot for time-travel redo fics, and this is one of the best, if barely starting. Backwards With Purpose Part I: Always and Always by Deadwoodpecker M *Complete *Summary: AU. Harry, Ron, and Ginny send themselves back in time to avoid the destruction of everything they hold dear, and the deaths of everyone they love. This story is now complete! Stay tuned for the sequel! *Reason I like it: Time travel. Redo. Complicated. Carefully planned and plotted. The fact that some things change while others stay the same is fantastic, and this fic is part of a series. A Little More Time by Jess Pallas K *Complete *Summary: DH Spoilers Was it possible to save two lives without altering history? Was it possible to given them a future twenty years after they had supposedly died? Teddy Lupin thought so... *Reason I like it: Oh gosh. Teddy. Time travel. Working around things without breaking canon as stated? Fantastic. Dudley Dursley and the Hogwarts Letter by Kindkit K *Complete *Summary: Dudley wishes he could go to Hogwarts. AU, and written before Deathly Hallows came out. This is a remix, with permission, of a drabble by Lilacsigil. *Reason I like it: One actually feels sympathy for Dudley. The Apprentice by Deborah Peters M *Incomplete *Summary:In 1998, Severus Snape was given a second chance. In 1976, he has to figure out how to take it. *Reason I like it: No one's characterization is taken off the rails, not even Snape's, in this fic, which is really hard do do, considering we know so little of them and so many writers, given a redo fic, make the characters go 'A god am I,' and then proceed to exploit the future timeline utterly, while also being magically overpowered since they have to be, to make such a great jump, you know /sarcasm. =Crossover Recs= Practicality by Rosethorn K *Complete *Summary: Harry Dresden does not subscribe to the EPIC DRAMA school of wizarding. Crossover with Harry Potter. *Reason I like it: Now that would be spoiling. I Think There's Been A Mistake by Diresquirrel K *Complete *Summary: Hagrid grabs the wrong Wizard named Harry. *Reason I like it: Same with this. =Author Recs= Doneril Doneril's Harry Potter pieces are wonderful and elegant; Three O'Clock in the Morning is one of the best fics I read when I first got into Harry Potter fanfiction, and is one that I keep finding myself returning to again and again. This is to say nothing of the quality of the rest of the short pieces and one shots on their FF.net profile. Category:PPC Rec Center